nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/TRICLOPIAN VICTORY!
My sister's been bugging me for a while to play Nitrome multiplayer games with her, but I've been refusing, particularly because the one she wanted me to play was Bullethead. I played it once a long time ago and absolutely hated it; I always thought shooter games were too dull (despite Fat Cat being one of my favourite games at this time - well, that one was a scrolling shooter). So I open up Bullethead and start to play with her. We ended up getting our shoot and jump controls all mixed up so we have to adjust those before the actual game starts. I just kind of stand there with my yellow triclopian shooting straight up at the pod aliens that come across the screen. My sister has this thing for "sides" on Bullethead - I stay on the left side of the screen, she stays on the right. Unless we get ambushed with large numbers of aliens or one of us needs a health or shield to live. Most of the time, I ended up forgetting about those barriers and I think she did too. As the game went on, I started to sit down (well actually I was playing this game leaning over as we only had one chair and my sister was sitting on it) and enjoy it more. It was more than just shooting random aliens over and over - it was about survival and being awesomely destructive at the same time. Enemies were so nicely designed and creative as well. And the crates of weapons - they came at just the right time, enough to make the game challenging but not too frequently to make it way too easy. Before I know it, we reach level 20. There's this gargantum dragon that makes its way onto the screen and performs a giant mega burp like the Fat Cat boss does in Nitrome Must Die. I run to the farthest side of the screen and hope it doesn't hit my triclopian. At the start of the level, my sister exclaims, "I love this level! It's SUPER EASY." In actuality, it was relatively easy, aside from the mode when it moves across the screen in a wave, because it's difficult to predict where the dragon makes the wave. Even so, we ended the Triclopian war! LOL All in all, Bullethead was actually a lot more fun than when I played it several months back. It's probably not my favourite, but I don't mind playing it anymore. =) Music Another thing I will point out that I like about Bullethead is...no surprise, the music. This was one of Lee Nicklen's last games he did the music for (the last being Worm Food). It's really good; I'm listening to it right now as I write this. Is it enough to make me buy? Not yet, but close. Speaking of which... Which one of these games would you buy the music for? Blast RPG Cheese Dreams Bullethead Castle Corp Aquanaut I'll probably buy another Nitrome track from iTunes some times soon, so I better start thinking about which track to buy soon. These were a few of the game tracks I like that are available on iTunes, although I have one half of the Cheese Dreams soundtrack (the game tune, which has partly inspired this new track I'm working on for Quack). And...that pretty much sums up what I've been doing for the last hour or so. :/ Category:Blog posts